


Appropriate ID

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: (but it's one character! get it?), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason makes a series of fatal errors.





	Appropriate ID

“This ID says you’re forty-six,” said the unimpressed clerk, handing it back to Jason. 

“I have really good skin,” Jason said, flashing him a flirty smile that either worked really well, or not at all. 

The clerk looked at him warily, and Jason subsided. 

“C’mon. Whatever it says, I’m obviously not twenty-one. Just sell me the beer.” 

“How do I know you’re not going to turn around and give this beer over to that scary kid that’s been staring at you this whole time?” 

Jason turned around and shouted, “Damn it, Damian, I told you to stay in the car!” 

“You don’t have any right to command me, Todd.” 

Jason began to message his temples. “Dick is going to _kill_ me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Counting backwards fifteen years from 1988, Jason would've been born in 1971. If he was resurrected in 2006, no older than when he had died, he would be about 28 now. I don't know why the real age AU makes me so happy but it does. (In this AU, Bruce aged out of being Batman, Dick is getting up there and Tim, Steph, Jason and Damian would be out there. superheroing it up. And because it's my ~~party~~ AU, Babs is still Oracle and terrifyingly powerful. No one expects her to retire. Ever.)


End file.
